


Mystery Incorporated: Monster Hunters!

by gotosleepryan



Series: Scooby Doo: Monster Hunters! [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: choosing not to use warnings bc even I don't know all the content in this, this is really more light-hearted than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotosleepryan/pseuds/gotosleepryan
Summary: This is an AU I made on my tumblr (hereforscoobydoo) which is a continuation of the renaissance period canon (Zombie Island - Cyber Chase) that takes place 4-5 years after the events of Alien Invaders. In this universe, there's been a HUGE influx of real monsters, magic, cryptids, and supernatural happenings! Being Mystery, Inc., they're naturally always on it! What will they face each chapter? Are they all monsters or just as confused as the gang about what's happening? This fic will be a mishmash of blog entries (courtesy of Daphne and Fred), stories about encounters with real supernatural creatures, and shenanigans within Mystery, Inc., and GET THIS! You, my darling readers, will inspire me for new chapters and creatures! ....If you have tumblr. I won't take requests via comments on AO3. Rules are in the notes. Don't be discouraged, though, come in, read, review, and we'll all discover these stories together!
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley/Original Character(s)
Series: Scooby Doo: Monster Hunters! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mystery Incorporated: Monster Hunters!

**Author's Note:**

> RULES: 
> 
> 1\. NO NSFW. Mild stuff (ie. past things happening, mild sex jokes, drinking, and actions like making out) is okay, though, but don't request chapters just ABOUT that stuff. There will be no "non-con" (AKA rape) or other gross shit.
> 
> 2\. Please keep shippy content within my established canon! Velma is a lesbian, Daphne is bi, Shaggy is ace/pan, and Fred is just Fred. He's fine with whomever. For my own comfort, I won't do Shelma. 
> 
> 3\. Feel free to request anything like monsters of the week, in gang shenanigans, or just something about creatures they've encountered! However, please do not request anything from closed cultures out of respect for said cultures.
> 
> 4\. NO AO3 REQUESTS, PERIOD. YOU MUST SEND IT TO hereforscoobydoo ON TUMBLR (anon asks and messages aare open!).
> 
> 5\. As this grows longer, feel free to request continuations of previous chapters! Also, AUs within the AU are welcome, such as "Shaggy is still a werewolf and this happens" or "x-and-x as a vampire or other monster in disguise."
> 
> 6\. I MAY USE MY OWN DISCRETION TO DENY REQUESTS. 
> 
> 7\. I am absolutely able to add more rules at my discretion, for my own comfort. 
> 
> I'm open to a lot of things, despite the number of rules! Have fun reading, requesting, and reviewing!

"Well, gang, we're here!" Fred announced as he pulled the parking brake and switched the ignition off. 

"You know, you could have said that thirty minutes ago and we'd still be functionally in its territory." Daphne rolled her eyes, a small grin playing on her lips. 

"Well, for a frog, yes. The man part? Well... That's debatable," Velma countered. 

"Like, what is it even supposed to look like?" Shaggy inquired, resting his head on Scooby's back. 

"A weird fusion between a man and a frog," Daphne deadpanned. 

"Realistically," Velma snidely cut in, "that type of cross between creatures shouldn't be possible. Then again, possibility, along with general logic, went right out the window after we went to Moonscar Island." 

"Do you guys think it really stands on two legs?" Fred opened the back doors of the van, filling the air with the ambience of crickets, a faraway creek, and bullfrogs. 

"Jeepers, I hope it stands on two legs! They say it stands four feet tall?" 

"Four feet! Like, Velma, you could be related to it!" 

Shaggy received a sleeping bag thrown at his head in response. 

"What does the Frogman DO exactly, anyway?"

"I'unno. Probably hangs around, eating flies." Scooby cringed. "You know, frog stuff." 

"You all know I've been taping since we stopped, right?" 

Fred remained ignored. 

"Well, what about the man stuff?" 

"MAN STUFF?" Daphne and Shaggy asked in unison with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Don't you dare take that out of context," Velma grumbled. She turned to retrieve a tarp from under her seat.

As she did so, one of the two began making obnoxious slurping noises. 

"GROSS!" she screeched, giggling, as Daphne and Shaggy began guffawing obnoxiously. "IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE JOKE AROUND ME, A GAY, I SWEAR..."

"Well, like, if frog jokes really make you that _jumpy_..."

Velma groaned in response, hitting her head against the seat cushion. 

"You know, guys, we could release a whole segment," Fred pointed out, "longer than even Les Miserables, and fill it with the repulsive, stupid, or straight-up immature shit that I can't put on the blog. Would you all be sorry then?" 

"Only if you have that video where I came up with the most creative five-minute-long string of curses and swears for that bear that tried to eat Shaggy and Scooby's obnoxious food stash."   
  


"No, I don't." Fred lowered his voice. "I would, had the tape not gotten corrupted... Have you no shame otherwise, Velma?" 

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't. I'm a fully fledged adult and I can be as immature as I damn well please." 

"Well, wanna fully fledge your way over here and help us pinch the tit- _PITCH THE TENTS?!"_

"Well, since you put it that way!" Daphne cackled maniacally as Velma swung her legs out of the van eagerly. 

"I didn't mean to say that, and you know it." 

"Well, you can add that to the Crude Segment when you publish it." 

"The Crude Segment, are we really giving it a name now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's talk about something else, like if a bipedal frog is really a possibility!"

"Guys..."

"Couldn't we just fix the problem?" 

"What problem?" 

"Guys!" 

"Well, maybe problem was the wrong word, but..." 

Daphne reached up and stuffed her hand over Fred's mouth, shushing him.

"Daphne, wha-?!" 

She cut off Shaggy with another shush. 

"Listen," she mouthed. 

They all paused for a moment. 

They heard nothing but crickets, water, and....

_MMMMMMM!!!_

"What in god's name...?" 

The sound came back again. 

"It sounds like someone screaming from a distance!" 

"Come on, gang! We have to go find them! Velma, can you-?" 

"Already on it," Velma tossed a flashlight to Fred, then Daphne, then Shaggy. She also gave him a headlamp, which he put on Scooby Doo's head.

"Let's go find the source of that screaming noise!" 

The five quieted down as it came back again. 

"Like, come on!" Shaggy urged as he took off in one direction right after Scooby, whose hearing was by far the best. Fred, Daphne and Velma followed without hesitation. 

They ran, searching frantically for anyone struggling to scream for help. 

After a moment, Scooby sharply veered to the left, as the sound now seemed to be coming from behind them. 

"How didn't we see anyone?!"

"Maybe whatever's got them captive is a really fast monster!" 

The screaming noise continued to change direction as they ran. 

"Maybe we should slow down and search more carefully," Daphne suggested as she crawled down low, feeling the ground for anything that didn't feel like earth. 

_MMMMMMM!!!_

"Shit! It sounds so close, but where..?"

Fred and Velma shone their flashlights above in the trees, but saw nothing aside from leaves. 

Shaggy and Scooby stuck close, searching very carefully between tree trunks. 

Daphne peeked over a rock at a large puddle in front of her. 

She shone her beam carefully near the water, looking for anything. 

Her heart skipped a beat as something moved. 

The flashlight beam followed the movement..... 

Daphne exhaled in relief as the beam landed on a little bullfrog who had merely hopped from one rock to another. Its throat puffed out. 

_MMMMMMM!!!_

Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were right behind her in an instant. 

"Guys," Daphne's voice wavered as she turned her flashlight off, "I think we found our mystery screamer." 

"Where?" Fred asked eagerly, pointing his flashlight where Daphne had previously pointed hers. 

The bullfrog in front of them puffed out its throat again and released it as though it would croak, but its mouth stayed shut. The bullfrog emitted the screaming noise they had heard from the beginning. 

"It's...?" Fred turned off his flashlight, as well. 

"IT'S A FUCKING BULLFROG?!" Velma shrieked before wheezing and bursting into uproarious laughter. Daphne joined in, though not as loudly, as Velma sank to the ground, holding her sides. Scooby, too, joined in, laughing nervously but relieved the scream was only a little frog. 

Shaggy couldn't resist from chuckling, as well, and even Fred grinned uncontrollably as he rolled his eyes and began filming. 

"So, we chased after our mystery screamer. Velma, wanna tell us what it is?" Fred pointed the recorder at her as she rocked back and forth.

"It's-" she wheezed too hard to continue, tears streaming from her eyes. 

"It's a bullfrog." Fred pointed the camera at the little creature, who "screamed" again as if to demonstrate. 

"Like, we're naming him Larry." 

"We're not _naming_ the bullfrog, Shaggy!" 

"Of course his name isn't Shaggy, that's, like, my name! So, he's Larry!" 

"So, what, now we have the Crude Segment and Larry?" 

"Yep!" Four other voices came in unison. 

Fred chuckled and turned the camera toward himself. "Well, there you have it. We haven't found the Loveland Frogman as of yet, but apparently we have a new little friend named Larry who nearly killed Velma." 

"I c-can't breathe!!!" She managed between bouts of laughter. 

"Scratch that, he's still in the process of killing her." 

By then, even Daphne was winding down to giggles. "Boy, that's just the funniest thing you've ever seen, isn't it?" 

"Well, that ends this segment of our adventure. We're gonna go back to the van, set up the infrared cameras, try to wind Velma down, and then sleep. Good night, mystery lovers, monster hunters, and cryptids." 

Fred shut off the camera with a smile, a shake of his head, and a roll of his eyes. 

"Okay, Velma, breathe." 

Velma nodded, taking in a very shuddery breath. 

"That's it." 

Velma held her composure for a second before cracking up again. 

"Alright, let's walk back to the van, then."

Shaggy helped Velma back up as Fred and Daphne turned on their flashlights, and all five headed back towards the van. 

_MMMMMMM!!!_

"LARRY!" Velma and Shaggy yelled in unison. 

"I still don't understand that this is the same woman we know _before_ 11 p.m.," Fred whispered to Daphne. 

"No, post-11-Velma is a shifty bitch and I wouldn't trust her either," Velma piped up behind them. 

"Could you not eavesdrop?" 

"Just saying, I need sleep. Even I agree with you." 

Fred chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You're probably gonna kill me tomorrow, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, but tonight I really don't care that you recorded me laughing my ass off, that was the funniest bullfrog I have ever seen." 

"Wow, really?" Daphne asked sarcastically. 

All five laughed, walking back to the van. 

"Well, let's finish pitching the tents, then we'll get some shuteye. Velma, wanna set up the infrareds?" 

"Sure."

Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy set to work on the tents. Velma turned on and set up the cameras. 

Once their small campsite was set up, Velma and Daphne automatically went into one tent while Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred got in the other. 

"Good night, Daphne! Good night, Velma!" Fred called to the other tent. 

"Good night, Fred." 

"Night! Night, Shaggy and Scooby!" 

"Like, good night!" 

There was a pause as the air filled with the sound of crickets, water, and regular frog noises. 

"Like, good night, Larry!" 

Fred groaned. 

_MMMMMMM!!!_


End file.
